Boyfriend For My Bestfriend
by chantaechul
Summary: main: Krisyeol others: sichul, 2min warning: genderswitch oneshoot


BOYFRIEND FOR MY BESTFRIEND

Pairing: main: krisyeol others: 2min, baekyeol

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Genderswitch

Chanyeol, Taemin dan Chullie adalah sahabat yang sama-sama bersekolah di HighFive Seoul High School. Mereka memasuki tahun ketiga di SMA, dan berarti mereka sudah bersahabat selama hampir 3 tahun. Mereka ber 3 sama-sama cantik hanya saja mempunyai karakter yang sangan berbeda.

Chullie adalah yang tertua terkaya dari mereka dan bisa dibilang terfashionable. Ia paling banyak bicara dan suka mendominasi, bahkan ia yeoja paling populer dan ditakuti satu angkatan karena hobinya yang suka membullying murid yang tidak ia sukai. Semua namja yang berani menyatakan cinta padanya juga keren, kaya dan pasti termasuk terkenal di angkatan, tetapi sayang semua ia tolak karena belum cukup merebut hatinya hingga ia bertemu Choi Siwon. Siwon adalah ketua angkatan mereka yang pastinya tampan, kaya tetapi yang membuat chullie tertarik adalah jiwa kepemimpinannya. Sekarang ia sudah menjalani 6 bulan hubungan dengan Choi Siwon.

Taemin mempunyai kepribadian kebalikan dari Chullie, ia sangat pendiam, feminin, pintar di pelajaran tetapi tidak kalah cantik nya dengan chullie. Ia adalah anak teater di sekolahnya dan sangat terkenal dengan kemampuan beraktingnya. Kepribadianya yang sabar dan pengertian membuat ia selalu menjadi penengah kalau dua sahabatnya yaitu chanyeol dan chullie sedang bertengkar, ia juga yang paling enak diajak curhat. Walau pendiam dan kalem ia mempunyai pacar seorang kapten basket di sekolahnya, Choi Minho. Ia pun ikut terkenal di sekolahnya karena sahabat chullie dan pacar dari Minho, selain itu karena prestasinya di bidang akademik. Ia sudah 3 bulan bersama Minho.

Chanyeol/yeollita panggilan dari sahabatnya, adalah yang paling tomboy dari mereka ber 3. Selain itu Ter-tidak pedulian, Ter-tidak peduli penampilan, Ter-galak sama namja, Ter-malas pokoknya sifat jelek namja semua ia miliki. Dia paling tinggi dari yeoja angkatanya bahkan hampir mendekati tinggi pacar taemin, Minho. Ia terobsesi ingin menjadi namja tetapi sayang walau sudah dandan tomboy total muka yang ia miliki sangatlah muka yeoja bahkan masih sangat polos. Ia satu-satunya yang belum pernah pacaran dan masih menjadi jomblo ngenes sampai sekarang. Taemin dan Chullie habis-habisan berusaha merubah sikap dan penampilan Chanyeol tetapi selalu gagal karena mereka malah dimarahi total sama chanyeol. Tetapi dibalik keburukanya ia sangat loyal dan paling berani dari kedua sahabatnya. Ia menjadi tameng untuk sahabatnya dari namja dan yeoja yang mengganggu mereka ber 3, selain itu ia juga jago TAEKWONDO dan sudah mencapai ban hitam.

Dan taemin chullie tidak akan membiarkan chanyeol jomblo selamanya...mereka selalu berusaha mencarikan namja yang cocok untuknya.

BOYFRIEND FOR MY BESTFRIEND

"Kalo yang ini ganteng ga yeol? Macho lagi...Hah liat fotonya ini bintang mading kita bulan ini gimana?"

Chullie terus saja menunjukan foto-foto namja keren dimajalah yang biasa ia baca tetapi ya selalu diacuhkan chanyeol.

"Haish..bisa kah kau diam? Aku sedang membaca Sherlock Holmes dan ini sedang part serunya so...don't disturb" lalu ia membelakangi Chullie yang terlihat kesal karena diacuhkan.

"hhaha..sudahlah chullie-ah kalau dia tertarik kan nanti minta lihat lagi, usahamu terlalu memaksa"

"huh.." dengus chullie.

"Hai girls!..how are you CTC?" Sapa Siwon kepada mereka ber 3 yang berada dikelas, CTC adalah sebutan dari angkatan mereka untuk Chullie, Taemin, Chanyeol.

Mereka ber 5 sekarang bersahabat juga ditambah Minho dan Siwon dan membentuk group seni yang dinamakan Super5, oh ya mereka ber 5 semua mempunyai passion di musik terutama bernyanyi.

"Fine darling...tumben pagi-pagi kesini" jawab yeojachingu Siwon yang langsung mendapat kecupan di bibir dari Siwon, membuat taemin terkekeh geli tetapi sudah biasa melihat adegan mesrah mereka.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian berdua..saja" Jelas Siwon sedikit berbisik dan melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sedak asik baca novel.

"Baiklah..kalau begitu jangan disini" kata chullie

Mereka ber 3 diam-diam keluar kelas dan menuju koridor kelas 10, disana sudah ada minho yang menunggu mereka di bangku panjang.

"Hai guys..hai bebs" Sapa Minho dan akan mencium pipi taemin yeojachingunya, tetapi ditelak olehnya. Siwon dan Chullie tertawa melihat adegan tersebut.

"ok..cukup! jadi ada perlu apa kita kesini?" tanya taemin dengan wajah merah akibat adegan barusan.

"hmm..begini sebenarnya.. kalian ingat ga kalau ulang tahun chanyeol 3 bulan lagi?" tanya Siwon.

"hmm..masih lama kan? Ada apaya sangat penting sekali sepertinya untukmu, Choi Siwon." Jawab Chullie yang sepertinya agak cemburu.

"Haha..jangan cemburu dulu chullie kita berdua ingin membantu mengabulkan keinginan kalian berdua itu lho..sebelum ulang tahun Chanyeol" jelas Minho

"Ok..keinginan yang mana?" tanya Chullie

"Kalian dari dulu kan ingin kalau Chanyeol jadian.. nah kita berdua akan mencarikan pasangan yang kira-kira cocok untuknya sebelum hari ulang tahunya, bagaimana?"

Minho dan Siwon bertos ria sangat yakin dengan idenya.

"MWOOO?" sontak taemin dan chullie yang kaget akan ide tersebut

"Waeyo? Kalian berdua meragukan kami?" tanya Minho.

"Ani..hanya saja..." belum selesai taemin berbicara chullie memotong

"Ya..kami sangat meragukan! Kita berdua yang sekelas dan sahabat dekatnya saja tidak berhasil mencarikan namja yang cocok untuknya, apalagi kalian! tau apa tentang yeollie huh" cibir Chullie

"Ya maka itu, kami berdua juga minta bantuan kalian, pokoknya kita ber 4 bekerja sama. Apa kau tak kasian melihat sahabatmu yang sudah mau 18tahun belum punya namja eum?"

"OK deal! 3 bulan ke depan kita jalani misi ini bagaimana?"

"DEAL!" jawab Minho Siwon Taemin.

"Kalian sudah punya sasaran namja?" tanya chullie

"JELAS! Kita berdua sudah mempersiapkanya jauh-jauh hari, sebelum mendapat persetujuan dari kalian" kata Minho

"Jadi siapa orang tersebut?" tanya taemin penasaran

"BYUN BAEKHYUN" jawab Minho dan Siwon bersamaan.

"NAMJA INGUSAN ITU? ANDWEEE!" teriak chullie dan taemin bersamaan.

Bell masuk pun berbunyi mereka terpaksa menunda pembicaraan dan masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

*Di kelas chanyeol taemin chullie*

"Pagi anak-anak, guru bahasa inggris kalian melahirkan dan akan cuti 3 bulan ke depan. Sementara kalian akan diajarkan oleh mahasiswa dari Seoul University yang memasuki semester 7, ini dia guru kalian" Jelas Mrs Cho, kepala sekolah HighFive.

Pintu pun terbuka dan masuklah seorang pemuda berambut pirang, tinggi mendekati 190cm, badan atletis dan tidak diragukan wajah tampannya yang terlihat cuek.

"Anak-anak guru kalian sudah datang saya pergi dulu, silahkan "

Lalu pemuda tersebut memberi senyuman sedikit kepada Mrs Cho dan mengambil alih kelas.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, Saya Wu Yi Fan tetapi kalian boleh panggil saya Kris, tidak perlu formal umur saya masih 22 tahun anggap saja saya teman kalian." Diiringi senyuman yang lebih mirip..smirk

Sorakan meriah dari seluruh kelas terutama dari kaum yeoja, Taemin dan Chullie pun tidak kalah takjub dengan ketampanan guru tersebut. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang asik tidur sejak bel masuk berbunyi.

"ok..ada pertanyaan sebelum memulai pelajaran?" tanya Kris

"Saya! Apakah anda sudah mempunyai yeojachingu?" Tanya chullie yang langsung mendapat toyoran di kepala dari taemin.

"Hmm..untuk saat ini belum" jawab kris sambil tersenyum ramah.

"aaaawwww..." sorakan yeoja-yeoja dikelas.

"Wah Kris-ssi, anda kalah dong dengan saya, saya yang masih 18tahun saja sudah punya pacar" Pamer chullie dengan bangga dan mendapat sorakan dari teman-teman kelasnya.

Chullie memang terbawel dikelas tersebut.

"OO" jawab Kris dengan tetap tersenyum

"OK..cukup perkenalanya, saya akan mengabsent kalian di akhir pelajaran tetapi sebelum ke pelajaran, saya ingin memberitahu peraturan-peraturan di pelajaran saya." Jelas Kris.

"Pertama tidak boleh terlambat lebih dari 2 menit, tidak boleh makan, minum dan berbicara selama saya mengajar.. oh ya apalagi tidur. Jika ada yang melanggar akan saya panggil ke ruangan dan mendapat tugas tambahan, dan pastinya bukan tugas yang gampang dan sedikit" jelas Kris.

Seluruh kelas berdecak kesal karena guru bahasa inggris mereka dulu memberi toleransi terlambat 15 menit dan masih dibolehkan minum di kelas.

"Semua setuju?"

"Setuju Kris-ssi" jawab seluru kelas dengan muka sedikit sebal.

Kris pun menuju papan tulis akan memulai pelajaran, kelas pun hening tetapi tiba-tiba "GRHHH" suara dengkuran pun terdengar ke seluruh kelas dan berasal dari seorang yeoja yang sedang tidur dengan tenang di meja paling belakang.

Seluruh kelas tertawa terbahak-bahak, Taemin dan Chullie berusaha membangunkan sahabat mereka tercinta yang masih di alam mimpi.

"SILENT!" teriak kris dan seketika seluruh kelas menjadi hening, ternyata guru tampan tersebut bisa juga menakutkan.

Taemin dan Chullie panik dan terus berusaha membangunkan Chanyeol.

Kris pun berjalan ke arah Chanyeol, dan...

"BRAKKK"

"EH..SAYA HADIR !" teriak chanyeol

Kris memukul meja chanyeol dan chanyeol terbangun sambil mengacungkan tangan.

Seluruh kelas menahan habis-habisan tawa mereka agar tak terdengar Kris.

"Well...sepertinya ada yang baru datang dari alam mimpi" sindir Kris

Chanyeol mengucek matanya dan berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya dan setelah hampir sadar...

"YA! SIAPA KAU?!" teriak chanyeol kepada pemuda dihadapanya.

Taemin dan Chullie habis-habisan memberi tanda agar chanyeol diam.

Kris tertawa sinis "Hmm..sepertinya ada yang tertinggal dengan sesi perkenalan ya..."

"Ok..perkenalkan saya Kris guru bahasa inggris yang menggantikan Mrs Lee yang sedang cuti melahirkan, dan karena kau berani tidur di kelas saya silahkan temui saya diruangan setelah pelajaran selesai atau nilai mu 0 untuk akhir semester" lalu kris menuju ke papan tulis, meninggalkan sosok chanyeol yang masih bingung.

"Ok anak-anak tugas kalian sekarang buat essay bahasa inggris minimal 1500 kata, dengan bahasa dan kemampuan yang sudah kalian pelajari"

Seluruh kelaspun berdecak kesal.

*SKIP TIME*

Bel pelajaran pertama pun berbunyi, kris mengabsent semua murid dan memberesi barang-barangnya.

"Baik waktu habis, selesai atau tidak silahkan dikumpulkan ke depan."

Semua murid ke depan mengumpulkan essaynya

"Kau..park chanyeol temui saya sesudah pulang sekolah saja kalau tidak mau saya kurangi nilainya" kata kris sedikit mengancam.

"Ne " jawab chanyeol

Pelajaran kedua pun mulai.

*SKIP TIME*

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Siwon dan Minho langsung mendatangi kelas mereka ber 3.

"Haii darling hai taemin...Hei wassap chanyeolita!" Sapa Siwon diikuti Minho.

"hmm" jawab chanyeol

"ayo kita ke kantin ada seseorang yang ingin kita kenalkan pada kalian ber 3" Jelas Minho

lalu Minho menarik tangan taemin untuk jalan, Siwon menarik tangan chullie dan chullie taemin menarik kedua tangan chanyeol untuk ikut ke kantin.

*DI KANTIN*

"Ok kita duduk sini saja" taemin memilihkan tempat duduk untuk mereka ber 5

"Mau pesan apa kalian semua? Kali ini aku traktir kalian!" kata Siwon

"Yeay!" merek ber 4 terlihat gembira akan mendapat makan gratis

"Aku pesan nasi goreng kimchi dan ice tea!" kata Taemin

"Bibimbab 2 porsi aku sedang lapar!" Kata Minho

"Odeng 1, Ramyun 1 sama milkshake vanilla, makasih siwon-ah" kata Chanyeol

"Aku sama sepertimu saja bebs" kata Chullie

"Ok beres!" Lalu siwon menuju kasir untuk memesan dan membayar semuanya.

Tidak lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang dan mereka bersorak ria.

"Tumben kau baik, lagi dapet rejeki ya" kata Minho

"Ya sekali-kali lah, kemarin aku baru gajian dari part time jobku"

"OHH.." jawab mereka

"By the way katanya ingin mengenalkan seseorang pada kita ber 3 mana orangnya?" tanya taemin

"Oh ya sebentar lagi dia ke kantin...nah itu dia"

Lalu Siwon memanggil sosok pemuda yang sedikit pendek dan membawanya kemari

"Semua kenalkan ini Byun Baekhyun, dia ingin mencoba bergabung dengan super5 jadi minggu depan setiap sabtu ikut latihan dengan kita." Jelas Siwon sambil mengedipkan mata sebelah kepada taemin dan Chullie. Sepertinya mereka mengerti tujuanya.

"Hallo semua saya baekhyun" Lalu ia mengulurkan tanganya kepada chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang sedang makan hanya menyambut dengan muka tidak tertarik.

"Chanyeol" Balasnya.

Lalu baekhyun duduk bersama mereka, sebenarnya chanyeol bingung kenapa hanya dia yang dijabat tanganya.

Sesaat mereka berbincang-bincang dengan hobi dan minat baekhyun kepada musik, lalu pengalaman-pengalaman latihan super5 sampai sifat-sifat unik mereka.

Bel pelajaran pun tiba, setelah kenyang akan traktiran Siwon mereka kembali ke kelas.

*SKIP TIME*

Akhirnya sekolah pun usai, seperti biasa Super5 pulang bersama namun kali ini chanyeol...

"Chullie, taemin aku sepertinya tidak bisa pulang bareng kalian, aku ada urusan di sekolah"

"Ya kami berdua tahu, kau dipanggi ke ruangan Kris kan..hwaiting!" semangat taemin

"Hem..doakan aku semoga masih hidup setelah berhadapan dengan guru berwajah angry bird yang menyebalkan'" kata chanyeol

"Tetapi dia tampan...yakan" chullie menyenggol bahu chanyeol berniat menggodanya.

"Aku tidak memperhatikanya dan sepertinya lihat mukanya saja sudah menyeramkan huh"

"Kau memang tidak mengerti orang tampan ya.. ya sudah kita duluan ya goodluck semoga sanksimu ringan" lalu heechul dan taemin segera pergi meninggalkan kelas disusul bersama siwon dan minho.

Chanyeol lalu menuju ruangan Kris

*Ruang Kris*

*TOK TOK*

"Masuk"

Chanyeol lalu membuka pintu ruangan tersebut

"Ah park chanyeol silahkan duduk" kris mempersilahkan chanyeol ke bangku depan mejanya. Lalu kris memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi kau sudah tau peraturan di pelajaran saya?" tanya Kris

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk

"Kau tahu konsekuensinya? Saya bukan tipe orang yang suka berbaik hati pada murid yang salah, kau perlu tau itu."

"Saya minta maaf Mr.." "Panggil saya Kris saja"

"Eh iya Kris-ssi, maaf saya lancang tidur disaat pelajaranmu dan saya bersedia diberi sanksi" jawab Chanyeol.

"Hem..saya sangat menghargai tipe orang yang bertanggung jawab dan mau menerima konsekuensi sepertimu baiklah tugasmu adalah...hmm menulis resensi novel roman dalam bahasa inggris, cukup 3 buku saja dan deadline minggu depan" Kata Kris.

"Eh...baik Mr..eh Kris-ssi" jawab chanyeol sedikit bermimik kesal.

"Kalau ada yang bingung boleh tanyakan ke saya"

"Terima kasih Kris-ssi"

"Saya rasa cukup itu saja, kau boleh pulang sekarang" Lalu ia mempersilahkan chanyeol untuk keluar.

"Selamat siang Kris-ssi" lalu chanyeol meninggalkan ruangan Kris.

Diluar chanyeol merasa lega karena paling tidak ia tak dimarahi atau dibentak-bentak tetapi tetap ia kesal karena tugas yang diberikan Kris tidak mudah, ia juga kurang pandai menulis dalam bahasa inggris. Mungkin ia akan meminta bantuan Siwon untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya, pikirnya.

Hari pun makin sore ia hendak menelfon tetapi ia baru sadar kalau hpnya tertinggal dikamarnya, haish betapa babonya dirinya akhirnya terpaksa ia ikut kendaraan umum.

Dari sekolahnya ke Halte sedikit jauh harus berjalan kaki beberapa meter, siang menjelang sore hari tersebut juga sedang panas tetapi itu satu-satunya agar ia bisa pulang.

'Panas sekali hari ini, pasti sepulang nanti kulitku hitam' pikirnya

Ia perjalan sendiri menuju halte. Lalu karena lelah dan panas ia beristirahat di bawah pohon dan minum, lalu kembali berjalan lagi.

Ditengah jalan tiba-tiba ada sebuah motor berhenti di depanya.

Sontak ia kaget bersiap-siap akan menghajar kalau-kalau ia bandit tetapi setelah orang tersebut melepas helmnya...

"KRIS-SSII...?" dengan muka kagetnya, ternyata orang tersebut adalah Kris.

"Hai..park chanyeol, kau pulang sendirikah?" tanya Kris.

"N..ne" jawabnya agak bingung.

"mau kau kuantar pulang?" Kris lalu menawarkan chanyeol duduk di belakang motornya.

"Ah..terima kasih Kris-ssi saya bisa pulang sendiri, tidak usah repot-repot" Tolak chanyeol.

"tidak merepotkan kok, lagipula kau muridku, wajar kalau aku sedikit khawatir yeoja sepertimu jalan sendiri. Apalahi saya rasa kau pulang telat karena panggilanku tadi." jawaban Kris membuat chanyeol sedikit malu.

"Hmm..." Chanyeol tampak memikir-mikir.

"Ayolah.." lalu turun dari motornya Kris menghampiri chanyeol dan memasangkan helm bewarna pink di kepalanya, lalu mengajaknya duduk dimotornya.

Chanyeol kaget dengan perlakuan kris dan hal tersebut membuat wajahnya menjadi merah tomat, apalagi tadi jarak kris dengan wajahnya sangat dekat. Untung Kris cepat-cepat memakaian helm kalau tidak bisa terlihat wajahnya sekarang dan pasti sangat memalukan.

"Tidak usah merasa tak nyaman, anggap saya temanmu dan ini bentuk minta maaf saya karena membuatmu pulang telat" Kata Kris

Chanyeol tidak meresepon hanya menganggukan kepala.

"Pegang pinggangku chanyeol, aku sedikit mengebut kalau mengendarai motor, tidak usah malu." Namun tidak ada respon dari chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang sedang bermain dengan pikiranya sendiri tiba-tiba tersentak, tanganya dipegang dan dituntun melingkari pinggang kris.

"Eh..." "tidak apa-apa, pegang yang kuat". Lalu kris melajukan motornya makin lama makin cepat sontak membuat chanyeol mempererat pelukanya di pinggang kris.

Tidak sadar ternyata kris tersenyum dibalik helmnya karena perlakuan chanyeol.

Chanyeol dapat mencium aroma maskulin Kris, dan merasakan tubuh Kris yang keras sepertinya ia sering pergi ke gym, pikirnya. Tidak sadar sekarang ia merebahkan kepalanya di punggung Kris, membuat Kris salah tingkah. Namun setelah sadar apa yang dilakukanya ia cepat-cepat menegakan kepala nya lagi, bagaimana bisa ia melakukan hal tersebut.

"Maa..maaf Kris-ssi...saya tadi mengantuk sehingga kepala saya jatuh.."

"Haha..tidak apa-apa chanyeol, oh kau sudah makan belum?" tanya Kris sedikit keras karena berisiknya lalu lintas.

"Hmm..belum" jawab chanyeol.

"Saya sedikit lapar kau juga belum makan tidak apa-apa kan kalau mampir sebentar ke restaurant langganan saya? Saya traktir dijamin enak."

"Eh..tidak us..sah Kris-ssi traktir saya tunggui saja, saya juga tidak lapar" Tolak chanyeol yang sedikit tidak enak dengan perlakuan Kris.

"Kau selalu menolak setiap ajakan saya ya, tidak usah merasa begitu anggap saja saya minta tolong untuk ditemani lagipula saya yakin kamu pasti lapar." Lalu kris membelokan motornya ke sebuah restaurant sederhana, lebih tepatnya restaurant jepang.

Kris memarkirkan motornya, dan turun diikuti dengan chanyeol ia hanya pasrah mengikuti Kris.

Setelah masuk seorang wanita paruh baya menyambut mereka dengan ramah dan mengantarkan mereka ke tempat duduk, sepertinya wanita tersebut sudah kenal dengan Kris.

Lalu kris bicara dengan wanita tersebut dengan bahasa...cina sepetinya entahlah chanyeol tidak begitu paham, lalu kris memberitahu chanyeol tidak perlu membaca menu karena ia sudah pesan makanan untuknya.

"Pemilik restaurant orang China, tetapi masakanya jepang." Jelas Kris yang sepertinya melihat ekspresi bingung di wajah chanyeol.

"Kau...bisa berbahasa mandarin?" tanya chanyeol pada Kris.

"Haha...itu adalah bahasa utamaku chan, kau pikir saya orang korea?" Kris sedikit tertawa melihat chanyeol makin bingung.

"Entahlah muka anda.." "Stt sudah kubilang tidak perlu formal denganku, anggap aku temanmu" Kris memotong bicara chanyeol.

"Iya..entahlah mukamu tidak mirip orang korea, tetapi bahasamu sangat fasih dan meyakinkan untuk menjadi warga korea." Jelas chanyeol.

"aslinya.. ehm aku campuran dari china-kanada tetapi sudah lama kuliah di korea." Jelas Kris

"Eh...kanada amerika? Jauh..sekali" respon chanyeol dengan polosnya

"Yap.." Kris hanya tersenyum kepada chanyeol.

Makanan pesanan Kris pun datang ternyata ia memesan miso soup untuk merea berdua dan sepiring besar berisi sashimi dan sushi salmon. Memang benar kata Kris setelah chanyeol mencobanya rasanya enak sekali.

"Kau langganan disini?" tanya chanyeol disela-sela makan.

"Yap, tidak tiap hari tetapi paling tidak seminggu sekali aku kesini"

"ohh.." lalu mereka menghabiskan makan mereka. Setelah Kris membayar bill nya mereka bergegas melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah chanyeol. Sebenarnya sebelumnya chanyeol lupa memberi tahu alamatnya kepada Kris dan baru sekarang ia kasih ternyata tidak terlalu jauh dari restaurant tersebut.

Diperjalanan chanyeol tidak merasa aneh lagi memeluk pinggang kris, dan akhirnya mereka pun sampai didepan rumah chanyeol.

"Mau kuantar ke dalam? Kujelaskan kepada orangtuamu kenapa kau pulang telat?" tawar Kris.

"Ah..tidak usah makasih Kris, orang tuaku juga tidak apa-apa sepertinya." Tolak chanyeol.

"Ehm..Kris sebenarnya tugasmu tadi siang sedikit menyulitkanku, aku tau itu tugasku tetapi bisakah kau membantuku dalam penulisan bahasanya? Aku benar-benar buruk dalam bahasa inggris." Kata chanyeol

"ohh..sangat boleh chanyeol, lagipula aku sendiri yang bilang kalau kau kesusahan datang saja padaku. Aku besok tidak ada jadwal mengajar jadi bisa datang sabtu ke apartmentku kalau kau mau bantuanku, ini alamatnya." Kris memberinya kertas berisi alamat tempat tinggalnya.

"Makasih banyak Kris-ssi." Ia membungkuk tanda terima kasih pada Kris, dan akan masuk rumah tetapi tiba-tiba..

"ch-chanyeol..." kris menahan siku tanganya agar tidak masuk dulu.

"N..ne kris-ssi?" jawab chanyeol yang tiba-tiba sedikit gugup.

"Ada nasi diujung bibirmu" Jawab Kris lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke chanyeol dan menyentuh bibirnya dengan tanganya.

Chanyeol kaget dengan perlakuan Kris, seketika mukanya menjadi tomat lagi.

"Sudah bersih, bye chanyeol terima kasih untuk hari ini" Lalu kris segera pergi meninggalkan dirinya yang masih shock didepan pagar rumahnya dengan kejadian barusan.

Sungguh ia tak menyangka, sosok yang barusan dihadapanya adalah guru bermuka angry bird galak yang tadi pagi memarahinya dan bersikap menyebalkan. Sangat berbeda dengan sosoknya barusan sangat lembut, pengertian dan...terlihat tampan, pikir chanyeol.

Kejadian dihari itu membuat chanyeol tidak bisa tidur dan dihantui oleh bayangan...KRIS.

*SKIP TIME*

"Yeol-ah..bagaimana urusanmu dengan Kris kemarin? Apa dia memberimu tugas yang susah?" tanya chullie.

"Iyasih, tetapi dia akan membantuku mengerjakanya sekalian buat latihan menulisku dalam bahasa inggris." Jelas chanyeol

"OMO..baik sekalii siapa sangka dibalik wajah pemarah seperti itu dia perhatian juga ya.." komentar chullie.

"Iya itu yang membuatku heran kemarin juga dia mengantarku pulang dan membayari aku makan siang." "MWOOO!?" Chullie dan taemin sontak kaget mendengar cerita chanyeol.

"Eh...eumm" dalam hati ia sangat sebal kenapa bisa kelepasan bicara padahal hal tersebut sangat tidak seharusnya diceritakan kepada 2 sahabatnya yang hobi menggodainya habis-habisan.

Lalu munculah wajah evil chullie, "Jadi...kau dan kris sudah sejauh itu ya, aku kira lebih lambat lho..." chullie menyenggol pundak yeol.

"Itu hanya pertolongan guru kepada murid karena kemarin aku pulang telat dan kendaraan umum penuh semua, jangan berpikir macam-macam!." Bantah chanyeol

"Tetapi harus ada acara makan siang nya ya?" taemin ikut berkomentar dengan tatapan jail.

"ITU KARENA KITA BERDUA SAMA-SAMA LAPAR DAN..eumm aku tidak bawa uang." Chanyeol bingung dirinya tiba-tiba jadi salting dan kenapa ia berteriak.

"HAHAHAH..calm down yeol-ah kita hanya bercanda..eh bercanda tidak ya..tidak usah sampai salah tingkah begitu." Taemin dan chullie tertawa terbahak-bahak karena reaksi chanyeol.

Siwon dan Minho datang ke kelas tiba-tiba.

"Hai...kalian rajin banget sih dateng kesini" komen chullie dengan nada genit.

"Apalagi kalau bukan ingin menemui pretty baby kita yang cantik" Lalu siwon seperti biasa mencium chullie disusul Minho dengan taemin, tetapi tidak se vulgar sichul couple. Seperti biasa chanyeol hanya cengo ditengah-tengah pasangan yang sedang bermesrahan, karena memang dia satu-satunya yang abadi single.

"Kalian berdua bisa keluar sebentar ada yang ingin kita bicarakan." Jelas Minho

"Uh..aku tidak diajak?" tanya chanyeol dengan tampang memelas.

"Sayangnya, pembicaraan ini hanya untuk orang yang sudah punya pasangan yeollie-ah," jawab Siwon sambil memberi senyuman yang terlihat menyebalkan.

"Awas kalian..nanti kalau aku sudah punya namja yang sangat tampan, aku bisa lebih mesrah dari itu semua." Entah ada apa chanyeol berbicara seperti itu,

"WAW..ada apa ini tumben kau mempunyai keinginan punya namja, baguslah kami senang mendengarnya." Jawab Minho yang heran dengan sahabatnya yang biasanya paling anti kalau soal namja.

Mereka semua akhirnya menggodai chanyeol habis-habisan dan mulai berandai yang aneh-aneh soal namja chanyeol kelak. Membuatnya menjadi bahan lelucon yang membuat mereka ber 4tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ayo guys cukup..kau tidak lihat wajah yeollita sudah merah seperti tomat." Komen Siwon sambil tertawa.

Mereka ber 4 pun meninggalkan chanyeol sendirian bergegas keluar kelas sambil masih tertawa soal tadi huhh..sangat membuat chanyeol naik pitam.

*KANTIN*

"Jadi apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan sekarang?" tanya taemin.

Siwon dan Minho berpandangan, sepertinya mereka habis melakukan kesalahan besar.

"Jadi begini taemin chullie...emm kau ingat rencana kita beberapa hari yang lalu?" Minho memulai pembicaran.

"Ingat..waeyo? ada yang salah?" tanya taemin.

"Hem..kita mohon kalian jangan marah tapi ini benar-benar diluar dugaan kita, itu...baekhyun.." Siwon menjelaskan dengan ragu dan sedikit takut.

"Apa? Ayo cepat kita tidak akan marah." Chullie sepertinya sudah tidak sabar.

"Baekhyun bilang ke kita berdua kalau dia...sepertinya tidak bisa menyukai chanyeol lagi dan barusan kemarin ia bilang sudah menyukai yeoja lain, tapi tenang saja kita akan cari yang lain jangan kecewa" kata Siwon.

"Oh baguslah.." komentar chullie membuat minho siwon bingung.

"Mwo? Apanya yang bagus kita semakin sulit mencari namja buat chanyeol." Minho benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dipikir chullie tidak ada yang bagus, begitu juga siwon.

"Nah..kalian sudah kenal belum dengan guru baru bahasa inggris yang menggantikan Mrs lee?" tanya taemin.

"Maksudmu ahjussi muda berambut pirang yang mempunyai tinggi seperti tiang?" tanya Siwon dan semakin bingung apa hubunganya guru baru mereka dengan topik yang barusan dibahas.

"Lalu kenapa? Apa hubunganya taeminnie?" Minho juga heran.

"Ah..kalian belum dengar ya rupanya." Lalu Chullie dan Taemin menceritakan kejadian chanyeol dengan guru tersebut.

"MWO? JINJJA?" Mata minho dan siwon membulat sempurna mendengar cerita chultaem.

"Bagaimana bisa? Dia seorang guru akan lebih susah dan tidak mungkin" Komen siwon

"Dan siapa tahu dia sudah punya kekasih atau tunangan." Kata Minho.

"Haish kalian ini...waktu itu dia memberi sesi bebas bertanya dan aku iseng menanyai apakah dia sudah punya kekasih belum..dan dia jawab belum" jelas Chullie.

"Tapi mana mungkin dia mau dengan chanyeol, yah chanyeol sebenarnya cantik kalau mau dandan sedikit tapi baekhyun saja tidak mau denganya apalagi Kris..dan belum tentu chanyeol mau dengan orang tua." Minho juga membantah pendapat chullie.

"Dia bukan orang tua, bahkan aku akui dia lebih tampan dari kalian berdua. Tapi tenang saja Siwonnie tidak ada namja yang lebih kusayang daripada kau kok." Melihat wajah siwon yang sedikit sebal dengan komentar chullie, cepat-cepat ia cium pipi siwon.

"Apalagi ia sangat tampan chullie, lebih tidak mungkin lagi dengan chanyeol." Kata Minho

"Jadi kau bilang sahabat kita JELEK?" taemin tidak suka dengan pernyataan Minho.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu honey, haish hanya saja kadarnya tidak setinggi kris."

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin! Pokoknya intinya kalian setuju gak menggantikan posisi baekhyun dengan kris?" tanya chullie.

Mereka semua diam, ragu dengan misi yang akan dijalankan.

"Tenang saja aku yang ambil peran banyak didalam misi ini, kalian ber 3 cukup ikut membantu dan setuju." Mereka tampak berfikir keras untuk mengiyakan ajakan chullie.

"Hem..yasudah aku setuju chullie, ku rasa chanyeol dengan kris mungkin cocok karena perbedaan kadang malah membuat lebih serasi." Komen Minho.

"Sip jadi misi baru..."

"DEAL" jawab mereka bersama-sama.

*SKIP TIME (SATURDAY MORNING)

Chanyeol-POV

Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku akan bertemu Kris-ssi, betapa gugupnya aku entah kenapa dia hanya guruku yang mungkin hanya mengajar sekali seminggu dikelas. Aku menemuinya untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang juga ia berikan.

Jam 8 aku bangun, mandi lebih lama dari biasanya dan ntah dorongan darimana hanya untuk memilih baju menghabiskan waktu 30 menit sendiri. Aku merasa ingin berpenampilan lebih baik, setelah itu aku sarapan dan hanya sedikit, aku merasa gugup sehingga tidak bernafsu makan. Setelah itu ku bersiapkan netbook, buku dan alat tulis lalu segera ke halte untuk menuju ke rumah Kris-ssi.

Rumahnya cukup jauh dari tempat tinggalku, aku pun berangkat sendiri ya memang kedua orang tuaku selalu sibuk keluar negeri dirumah hanya ada pembantu rumah tangga dan tukang kebun, tidak ada supir walau masih tersisa 3 mobil dirumah.

Setelah sampai ku langkahkan kakiku berlahan masuk ke apartment, lalu setelah masuk lift kutekan nomor 7 lantai dimana Kris-ssi tinggal.

Sekarang aku sudah berdiri didepan unit apartmentnya, hanya tingga tekan bel tetapi dadaku serasa berdebar dan sewaktu akan kuletakan tanganku...pintu terbuka...

Keluarlah sosok berambut pirang tinggi bertelanjang dada memamerkan otot-ototonya dan abs, sedang membawa 2 kantong plastik yang sepertinya berisi sampah, ia juga kaget dengan kehadiranku didepan pintu.

"Chanyeol!." ucapnya terkejut

"Mianhe Kris-ssi mengagetkanmu tadinya aku ingin menekan bel terlebih dahulu tetapi Kris-ssi sudah duluan keluar." Jelasku.

"Oh..tidak apa-apa" lalu ia meletakan plastik sampah di samping unitnya dan mempersilahkan ku masuk.

"Aku kira kau datang lebih siang, maaf aku masih berantakan tadi habis mandi" kris lalu segera mengenakan kaos hitam polos yang ia letakan di sofa ruang tamu. Lalu ia membuatkan teh hangat untukku.

"Sebentar ku ambil laptopku dulu, mungkin kita mulai dengan mereview grammar dahulu, baru vocabulary" lalu kris ke kamarnya mengambil laptopnya.

"Bisa kita mulai?" tanyanya.

"Iya silahkan Kris-ssi." Kris merekomendasikan ku novel twilight karya stephanie meyer, pride and prejudice dan emma karya jane austen yang aku sendiri pun baru pernah dengar sepertinya itu buku lama kecuali twilight aku sempat dengar ceritanya.

Lalu Kris menyuruhku menulis semampuku dulu nanti kalau ada kata/grammar yang salah akan ia beritahu.

Memakan waktu 1 jam untuk menyelesaikan setengah satu suntingan buku dan ia menyuruhku untuk melanjutkanya dirumah. Ia juga mengajariku grammar dan beberapa vocabulary untuk dihafal.

Setelah 4jam Kris pun menyudahinya, ya karena ini memang tugas untukku aku harus menyelesaikanya sendiri, Kris hanya membantu.

"Ok cukup untuk hari ini" kata Kris, lalu ia ke dapur untuk minum.

Aku pun segera merapikan buku-buku dan kertas catatan dari Kris dan menunggu Kris untuk berpamitan. Setelah itu aku segera pulang sepertinya kris juga terlihat buru-buru mungkin ada acara, kebetulan aku ada janji dengan taemin mengerjakan tugas chemistry dan sepertinya ia sudah menunggu dirumahku.

*SKIP TIME*

Hari ini cukup lelah habis dari rumah Kris aku mengerjakan tugas kimia dengan taemin dan lumayan susah karena berbentuk eksperimen tetapi akhirnya selesai juga, aku pun berniat melanjutkan tugas dari Kris.

Aku mulai mengeluarkan buku, laptop, catatan tetapi.. tunggu sepertinya ada yang kurang oh ya ponselku! Aku baru ingat aku meninggalkanya di meja pojok ruang tamu sewaktu aku datang dan benda tersebut sangat penting.

Mau tidak mau aku harus mengambilnya malam ini bisa juga Kris membaca smsku atau melihat foto-foto aibku jadi lebih cepat aku mengambil lebih baik.

Aku segera turun dan izin dengan eomma untuk keluar sebentar, alasan sih aku ingin ke toko depan membeli buku tulis lagipula sekarang masih jam 8 malam.

Lalu ku ambil sepedaku digarasi dan bergegas ke apartment Kris-ssi.

Aku segera masuk dan menuju unit Kris-ssi, apartment ini kalau malam sangat sepi. Setelah sampai di lantai dimana Kris tinggal aku berjalan dan...

Lalu betapa tercengangnya.. kulihat kris-ssi terduduk didepan unitnya, mukanya merah dan terlihat seperti orang sakaw, aku sangat panik dan segera menghampirinya.

*end chanyeol pov*

"Kris-ssi.. apa yang terjadi..." chanyeol membantu Kris berdiri dengan merangkulnya tetapi kesusahan karena memang kris jauh lebih berat darinya. Tercium bau alkohol dari napasnya sudah dipastikan kalau kris saat itu sedang mabuk berat. Chanyeol pun mengambil kunci dari genggaman tangan kris dan membawanya masuk ke dalam.

Setelah ia mengunci apartment ia membawa kris masuk ke kamarnya dan merebahkan di kasur, itupun dengan susah payah dan hampir terjatuh-jatuh.

"grhh..hhmm siapa kau" kris bergumam.

"aku chanyeol kris-ssi' chanyeol tersenyum memandang kris yang sedang mabuk lalu melepas sepatunya dan menarik selimut sampai dada kris.

"chanyeol...chanyeol..CHANYEOL!" Kris menggumamkan nama nya dan tiba-tiba meneriaki namanya membuat chanyeol sedikit kaget.

"..nn-n-ne? Ada apa? Kris-ssi istirahat saja kubuatkan susu hangat" saat chanyeol akan pergi tiba-tiba kris menarik lengannya sehingga chanyeol terjatuh ke kasur.

Tiba-tiba kris memposisikan dirinya diatas chanyeol.

"Kau..chanyeol muridku yang paling cantik?" lalu kris memandang tajam ke arah chaneol dan tanganya menyentuh wajah chanyeol.

"Mwo?!.." chanyeol terkejut dengan pernyataan kris.

"Kris-ssi sepertinya anda sedang tidak sadar, lebih baik istirahat saja dan lepaskan aku badan anda sangat berat menindihku"

"kau benar-benar cantik chanyeol..would you be my girlfriend?" pertanyaan kris yang dalam keadaan mabuk benar-benar membuat chanyeol jantungan.

"Kris-ssi kumohon..anda benar-benar sedang mabuk berat lebih baik lepaskan.."

Ucapan chanyeol terpotong karena..ya mulutnya terkunci oleh bibir kris, sangat terasa rasa alkohol dan rokok dari bibir kris. Chanyeol berusaha memberontak tetapi ia ditindih oleh Kris , lama-lama chanyeol membalas ciuman kris entah kenapa ada rasa bahagia dihatinya.

Ciuman kris tadinya lembut lalu berubah menjadi kasar, Kris menggigit bibir bawah chanyeol membuat chanyeol mendesah membuka mulutnya dan kris langsung memasukan lidahnya, menjilati seisi mulutnya. Chanyeol pun membalas lidahnya berusaha mendominasi dan akhirnya terjadi ciuman panas di kamar tersebut.

Chanyeol beberapa kali mendesah karena gigitan kris dibibirnya, lalu ciuman kris turun ke leher putih dan halusnya dan menciumi serta menjilati leher chanyeol. Leher yang belum pernah disentuh oleh pria sama sekali.

Kris menggigit leher chanyeol membuat chanyeol merintih kesakitan dan meninggalkan tanda keunguan disana. Kris memberi 3 tanda dilehernya dan sangat jelas, setiap satu tanda mampu membuat chanyeol berteriak karena rasa sakit yang belum ia rasakan.

Kris pun turun dari leher ke dadanya..dimana disana terletak 2 benda yang berharga buat seorang yeoja. Kris mulai menciumi dadanya yang menonjol dan makin lama mulai meremasnya.

"ngghh..kris-ssi.." chanyeol merintih tidak nyaman berusaha menjauhkan kris dari dadanya tetapi kris malah menahan tanganya.

"sstttt.." kris lalu memegang baju chanyeol dan mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya.

"ti...ti..TIDAK!" chanyeol lalu menampis tangan kris dari dadanya dan menjerit.

"Kumohon kris-ssi aku belum siap untuk yang satu ini" kata chanyeol dengan mata berair.

"sttt..chanyeol percayalah padaku, ini akan sangat nikmat sudah banyak remaja merasakan hal ini" kris lalu mencium pipi chanyeol sepertinya ia masih mabuk.

"tt.. kris-ssi itu sangat menyakitkan, aku akan kehilangan keperawananku dan bisa-bisa aku..." jawab chanyeol polos.

"chanyeol..aku akan bertanggung jawab soal itu" kris lalu mencium bibirku sekilas dan mulai membuka bajuku entah kenapa aku percaya padanya dan membiarkan ia melakukanya.

Kris kembali membuka baju chanyeol dan menyisakan bra saja.

Kris tersenyum melihat badan chanyeol yang setengah telanjang dengan masih tertutup bra.

Lalu ia mulai melepas kancing jeans chanyeol dan menurunkannya kebawah menyisakan underware, sekarang chanyeol hanya berbalut pakaian dalam.

Kris memandang badan chanyeol dengan takjub, muka chanyeol menjadi merah.

Lalu kemudian jari chanyeol meremas kaos kris dan mendorongnya agar lepas dari tubuh kris.

"Kau juga ingin melihat punyaku eum?" kris menyeringai lalu langsung membuka kaosnya, memperlihatkan badanya yang kekar dan bulu-bulu halus dibawah pusar dan ketiaknya. Setelah itu ia menurunkan celananya...langsung bersama underwarenya.

"KRISSSSS!" chanyeol terkejut akan aksi kris dan menutup kedua matanya dari pemandangan bugil didepanya, kris terkekeh karena kelakuan chanyeol.

"hey...relax tubuhku nanti juga milikmu" lalu kris menghampiri chanyeol dan menindihnya.

Ia kembali mencium bibir chanyeol, kedua tanganya melepas ikatan bra chanyeol berlahan dan melepasnya ke sembarang tempat. Terpampanglah kedua benda kenyal kembar tak terlalu besar ukuaranya tetapi...sempurna dihadapan kris.

Kris lalu menciumi buah dada chanyeol dan menghisapnya membuat chanyeol mendesah hebat. Ia pun meninggali tanda keunguan di disana, ia juga menggigit benda kembar tersebut membuat chanyeol merintih pedih.

Setelah itu ciuman kris turun dan menciumi perut chanyeol yang halus dan rata dan turun lagi kebawah dan segera melepas underware chanyeol. Kini mereka bedua sama-sama naked.

Kris lalu melebarkan selangkangan chanyeol dan melihat miss V yeol yang sudah basah. "Kris...aku..tidak yakin..aku belum siap.." chanyeol memandang member kris dengan tatapan horor.

"percaya padaku chanyeol, aku akan melakukan dengan berlahan." Tanpa aba-aba kris mulai memasukan membernya yang cukup besar ke miss V chanyeol yang masih suci.

'AHHHH!' teriak chanyeol kaget ada benda asing masuk ketubuhnya. Kris pun memperdalam memasukan membernya, seketika terlihat darah mengalir dari miss V yeol menandakan ia sudah tidak perawan lagi. Lalu member kris seketika menancap sempurna di dalam chanyeol.

"AHHHHHHH APPOOOOOO!" teriak chanyeol ia benar-benar merasakan sakit luar biasa dan kris meredamnya dengan menciumi bibirnya dan memberikan pundaknya untuk pegangan.

"Relax yeolliee..." lalu kris mulai memaju mundurkan membernya di miss V chanyeol, membuat yeol mendesah entah kenapa ia mulai merasakan kenikmatanya.

"kriss..bisakah lebih cepat?" pinta chanyeol, "rupanya kau udah menikmatinya ya, lebih cepat? fine" lalu kris mempercepat gerakanya.

"Chanyeol tahan...ahhhhh" Lalu kris mengeluarkan sperma nya di dalam rahim chanyeol.

"Kris...ssi? apa itu...sperma?" tanya chanyeol dengan polosnya yang merasakan ada sesuatu kental masuk ke organya. "yap yeollie...uemm" kris menciumi wajahnya dan masih tercium aroma alkohol, sepertinya kris belum sadar juga. "Kris aku lelah, bisakah malam ini aku...tidur denganmu?" tanya chanyeol yang sepertinya tidak sanggup pulang.

"hmmm.." respon kris, dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah ke alam mimpi.

*PAGI HARI*

Chanyeol membuka mata merasakan bagian bawahnya sangat sakit, lalu ia melihat seseorang disampingnya... ia mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba menangis mungkin karena rasa sakit dan lengket dibagian bawahnya atau...entahlah ia menangis sejadi jadinya dengan tubuh masih berbalut selimut tanpa mengenakan pakaian apapun.

Kris pun terusik dengan tangisan chanyeol dan mulai bergerak, ia mulai mengerjapkan matanya melihat sinar matahari masuk dari jendela dan...tungggu sepertinya suara tangisan tersebut berada tepat disebelahnya dan suara familiar ituu...

Kris membuka mata lebar-lebar terkejut ia benar-benar baru sepenuhnya sadar dan tiba-tiba disampingnya sudah ada sosok yang sangat ia kenal...Chanyeol...dan NAKED!

Ia melihat dirinya...sama dirinya juga ia benar-benar bingung berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"C..C..Chanyeol...ada apa...ini...semua" Kris hanya ingat dirinya pergi ke club kemarin sore dan tidak sadar di apartmentnya dan...ia sama sekali tidak ingat kalau masuk ke apartmentnya apa mungkin... IYA! Chanyeolah yang membawanya ke dalam lalu apa mungkin habis ituu...'OH GOD!' pikirnya ia pasti kehilangan kesadaran dan...

"Chanyeol..tenang bisakah kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" kris mendekati chanyeol yang sedang terisak-isak dan mencoba menyentuh pundaknya untuk menenangkanya.

"hikss...hiks..apa yang kau bilang? Kau benar-benar tidak ingat?" chanyeol melihatnya dengan tatapan sendu hidungnya merah, bibirnya bengkak dan matanya benar-benar sayu.

"a..a..a..aku...iy..a mungkin aku masih dalam pengaruh alkohol maaf.." aku mencoba menghapus air matanya tetapi kemudian ia menampik tangan kris.

"kau...melakukan ini" Chanyeol kemudian membuka selimutnya...dan...betapa terkejutnya kulihat tubuhnya..dibagian leher terdapat 3 hickey, dan seluruh tubuhnya terutama bagian "dada"nya, lalu betapa hampir mata kris melebar total.. melihat bagian intim chanyol...miss V nya terihat bekas darah dan..sperma yang sudah kering.

"KRISSSS!" lalu chanyeol menangis meraung-raung.

"Mi..mi..anhe chanyeo,l aku benar-benar tidak sadar..kenapa kau tidak menghindariku saat aku akan melakukanya?" kris memeluk tubuh chanyeol yang bergetar hebat.

"Kau...waktu itu aku merangkulmu ke dalam untuk merebahkanmu..hiks...kau dalam keadaan mabuk..hiks..lalu saat aku akan pergi...hikshikss..kau menarikku ke kasur dan menindihku..lalu kau membuka pakaianku dan aku juga sempat terbawa suasana hingga aku tidak punya tenaga untuk mencegah kau melakukanya..hiks." jelas chanyeol sambil terisak.

"Mianhe...aku..jika aku bisa menebus kesalahanku apapun itu..kau melaporkan ku pada sekolah dan orang tuamu aku bersedia menanggung resikonya...jeongmal mianhe." Lalu kris mencium tangan chanyeol dan memeluknya.

"kris-ssi...jika hiks k-k-kau tidak sengaja tidak apa-apa lupakan hal ini, hiks..aku juga malu dengan orang tua ku aku mohon simpan hal ini dan antarkan aku pulang secepatnya, orang tuaku pasti khawatir aku tidak balik tadi malam."

Lalu mereka berdua segera membersihkan diri dan kris mengantarkan chanyeol ke rumahnya, dan memberi alasan kalau tadi malam kaki chanyeol tersandung dan kris sangat lelah untuk mengantarnya pulang jadi mau tak mau chanyeol bermalam di apartmentnya.

Setelah itu orangtua chanyeol berterima kasih pada kris karena mengantarnya pulang dan kris segera pamit.

"Channie-ah..apa dia hanya guru bahasa inggrismu?" tanya mrs park eomma chanyeol.

"eh? Eumm iya eomma dia baru mengajar di sekolahku." Jelas chanyeol.

"hmm..kelihatanya kalian berdua dekat sekali ya..dia juga sangat tampan untuk ukuran hanya seorang guru bahasa inggris." Mrs park menyeringai menggodai anaknya.

"Haish..eomma dia sebenarnya mahasiswa dan...arghh dia juga baik dengan semua murid dan dia hanya membantuku mengerjakan tugas" chanyeol salah tingkah dengan komentar eommanya.

"haha..baiklah..eum kalau hanya begitu kau tak perlu malu sampai pipimu merah begitu."

Chanyeol segera memegang pipinya dan ketika ia akan menjawab eommanya sudah pergi dari hadapanya. "haishh..eomma"

*skip time*

Setelah kejadian tersebut chanyeol jadi enggan bertemu dengan kris dan selalu absent setiap pelajaran bahasa inggris.

Hal tersebut membuat kris khawatir apa yang terjadi dengan chanyeol, juga membuat ke 4 sahabatnya yang sedang dalam misi menjodohkan mereka berdua bingung dengan absensi chanyeol. Mereka ber 4 berpikir pasti ada yang terjadi antara mereka berdua, terlihat juga dari kris yang selalu menanyakan keadaan chanyeol pada mereka dan chanyeol yang jika masuk sekolah selalu menghindari kris.

2min dan sichul couple pun sudah menanyakan chanyeol apa yang terjadi, kenapa ia selalu tidak hadir di pelajarang kris, tetapi ia hanya menjawab kalau hari itu ia selalu sakit atau berhalangan masuk sekolah hanya kebetulan.

Suatu saat chanyeol tidak masuk lagi di hari pelajaran kris, tetapi ia menitip tugas dari kris yang sudah lewat deadline agak lama, ia menitip pada taemin untuk diberikan ke kris.

"Misi..kris-ssi" taemin mengetuk ruangan kris, "Masuk" jawab kris.

"saya ingin menyerahkan tugas chanyeol ia menitipkan padaku dan chanyeol tidak bisa hadir" jelas taemin sambil meletakan seberkas kertas di meja kris.

"Lagi? Apa kau tahu keadaan chanyeol, dan apa yang terjadi?" tanya kris.

"Tidak..aku rasa chanyeol hanya tidak enak badan." Lalu taemin meninggalkan ruangan kris.

Setelah bel sekolah 2min dan sichul couple hendak mengunjungi chanyeol tetapi tiba-tiba mereka mendapat panggilan ke ruangan kris.

"sebenarnya ada perlu apa kris-ssi memanggil kita? Apa kita melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Minho.

"saya ingin bertanya sesuatu pada kalian" kata Kris. "tentang chanyeol?" tanya chullie sambil menyeringai. "ah..eh.. bagaimana kau tau?" kris menjadi salah tingkah.

"Ya tentang apalagi..kalau kau mau bertanya tentang hubunganya, kuberitahu kalau dia single dan belum pernah pacaran." Kata chullie.

"Eh..bu-bukan itu..saya ingin bertanya keadaanya apa yang terjadi denganya?" tanya kris.

"Oh..soal itu sepertinya...kau lebih tau daripada kita kris-ssi harusnya kita yang bertanya apa yang terjadi antara kau dengan chanyeol?" goda siwon.

"Yap..kita sahabatnya dan berhak tau hubungan kalian berdua" chullie menyeringai kembali.

"ti-tidak ada! Aku dan dia hanya murid dan juga guru itu saja." Kris menjawab dengan tegas tetapi terlihat salah tingkah.

"Oh...kalau begini sudah jelas..there's something wrong with you two.." Minho kini yang berkomentar.

"Ayolah..ceritakan pada kami."

"Ba-baiklah..kalian ber 4 silahkan duduk di sofa anggap aku teman kalian saja dan...ku harap kalian siap mendengarnya dan tidak salah sangka." Jawab kris

Lalu kris menceritakan kejadianya dengan chanyeol sampai detailnya, sukses membuat 4 muridnya kaget, mata mereka melebar total dan tidak bernafas selama beberapa menit.

Setelah jeda keterkejutan mereka chullie pun berbicara.

"Kris..apa...kau...mencintai chanyeol?" pertanyaan chullie sukses membuat kris terkejut dan..

"eum..ya...aku tidak yakin.." jawab kris.

"MWO? KAU MELAKUKANYA TAPI KAU TIDAK MENYUKAINYA!?" tanya taemin emosi setelah mendengar pernyataan kris.

"aku...menyukainya saat pertama melihatnya...dan.." kata kris salah tingkah, "akui saja kris!" minho angkat bicara.

"Shit..aku rasa iya aku mencintai chanyeol," kris lalu menundukan kepalanya setelah menyatakan tentang perasaanya.

"well...itu mempermudah misi kita, kalau boleh jujur kita ber 4 ingin menjodohkan kalian berdua dan membuat kalian jatuh cinta sebelum chanyeol berumur 18tahun." Kata siwon

"MWO?" kris terkejut dengan perkataan siwon.

"kurasa kita punya solusi bagaimana cara kau meminta maaf pada chanyeol dan menyatakan perasaanmu padanya dimana ia kemungkinan kecil menolakmu." Kata chullie.

"YAP!" jawab mereka ber 4.

*chanyeol's side*

Dua bulan sejak kejadianya dengan kris, ia menjadi sering muntah-muntah tidak selera makan pusing dan selalu masalah dengan pertunya setiap pagi.

'apa yang salah denganku' pikirnya, ia pun pergi ke dokter sendiri setelah ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan penyakitnya. Lalu betapa terkejut dokternya malah memberikan ia testpack dan menyuruhnya balik jika sudah ada hasil. Sesampainya dirumah ia langsung memakai benda tersebut dan...betapa terkejutnya...ia baru sadar ia sudah dua bulan tidak datang bulan dan...hasil testpack tersebut

POSITIF yang artinya ia positif mengandung...anak KRIS.

Ia benar-benar bingung ingin rasanya menangis kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi padanya, betapa malunya kalau sahabat dan orang tuanya bisa tau hal ini...bagaimana caranya ia bilang pada Kris.

Ia pun berniat menunda membicarakan hal tersebut sampai ulang tahunya yang ke 18 minggu depan.

*Chanyeol's birthday party*

Hari ini chanyeol genap berusia 18tahun. Ia membuat pesta yang lumayan mewah dengan teman sekelasnya dan ke 4 sahabatnya yang paling ia sayangi. Kali ini ia menggunakan gaun bewarna perak sedikit longgar di bagian perut..karena sebuah alasan. Bagian atasnya terbuka tanpa lengan dan mengekspose punggungnya, gaun ini adalah request dari ke 4 sahabatnya yang meminta ia sekali-kali memamerkan bagian atasnya yang indah.

Rambutnya yang pendek ia buat curly dan ia tampak seperti boneka.

Setelah acara selesai dengan teman sekelasnya, tersisa ke 4 sahabatnya dan seperti biasa acara buat mereka ber 5 terpisah dan merupakan private party.

Sichul dan 2min couple menyiapkan cake special buat chanyeol dan mereka satu persatu memberikan kado mereka sendiri ke chanyeol. "Ayo..yeollie sekarang sebelum kau meniup lilinya buat wish dulu ya.." kata chullie. "hmm...ok aku harap persahabatan kita tidak akan putus sampai akhir hayat dan kalian ber 4 longlast sampai menikah." Kata chanyeol, lalu ia memejamkan matanya hendak meniup lilinya..tetapi "TUNGGU! Chanyeol kita punya wish juga buat kau, kau harus menyebutkanya kembali di kue sebelum kau tiup lilin ya" kata chullie lagi.

"ok..apa wish kalian?" tanya chanyeol..

Mereka ber 4 menarik nafas dan.."Kita ingin park chanyeol mempunyai seorang kekasih sebelum tengah malam hari ini dan mendapatkan ciuman pertama sebelum ulang tahunya berakhir." Jawab mereka ber 4 serempak.

Mata chanyeol membulat sempurna mendengar wish dari ke 4 sahabatnya yang gila itu. "a—apa-apaan kalian! Mana mungkin..."

"chanyeol." Lalu chanyeol merasakan tiba-tiba tubuhnya membeku...suara itu ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dari belakang sangat familiar...ia membalikan tubuhnya dan...

"Kris-ssi? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya chanyeol salah tingkah.

"Hem..lebih baik kita ber 4 permisi dulu selamat menikmati" lalu chullie meletakan cake yang masih menyala lilinya dimeja depanya, belum chanyeol tiup.

"Chanyeol..." lalu kris meraih tangan chanyeol dan menggenggamnya serta menciumnya.

"Chanyeol aku minta maaf atas semua kesalahan yang terjadi tapi tolong jangan menghindariku..karena...karena..I LOVE YOU." Chanyeol terkejut dan beberapa saat kemudian matanya berair.

"Kris-ssi aku tidak pernah marah padamu maaf kalau aku menghindarimu..."

Chanyeol lalu menundukan kepalanya.

"Yeol..happy birthday.." kata kris mendekatkan dirinya dengan chanyeol, tetap menggenggam tanganya.

"Gomawo kris-ssi.." chanyeol kini sudah mengeluarkan air mata.

"Park chanyeol...would you be my girlfriend?" lalu kris mengeluarkan cincin dari sakunya dan sukses membuat chanyeol kaget lagi.

"Kris-ssi...apa itu cincin berlian? Itu sangat mahal aku tidak bisa." Jawab chanyeol

"Anggap ini kado dariku untukmu, yeollie.. jadi bagaimana jawabanya?" tanya kris

Chanyeol terkekeh dengan kelakuan kris. " I do kris, and i love you too" jawab chanyeol dan kris memasangkan cincin tersebut di jari manis chanyeol.

"call me oppa" kata kris. "oppa". Lalu kris mendekatkan wajahnya dengan chanyeol makin dekat dan...chanyeol menutup matanya. YAP! Mereka berdua berciuman dan ke 4 sahabat chanyeol merekam moment tersebut di camera dari balik pohon.

Ciuman mereka lumayan "hot" dan setelah mereka mengakhiri adegan tersebut...

"Oppa..."

"Ne..."

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan" kata chanyeol.

"katakan saja chagi.."

"aku...aku...aku malu mengatakanya disini."

"kenapa harus malu? Katakan sekeras mungkin." Kata kris sambil mencium pipinya.

"AKU HAMILLLL!" teriak chanyeol.

1234567...detik

"MWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO?!" sichul dan 2min langsung loncat dari persembunyianya dengan mata yang terbuka lebar sangat lebar.

Dan kris?

Ia sudah tidak sadarkan diri.


End file.
